The Tainted Life Of Georgina
by Chrissy Renee Pinto
Summary: Georgina/Chuck. One act of cruelty by Chuck created the witch known as Georgina sparks. Please Read/Review


"So I heard he said 'I love u!'" The raven-haired girl beside them bristles; anger cascading like lava through her body, a thick coil of tension tightens her stomach. Lies are spewing from their botox for sixteen birthday's mouths. It was false. She repeats to herself, seething with bitter hatred. Dark-rimmed eyes narrow, lips sliding into a razor-edged sneer. Rumours were a fun entertainment and she delightfully participates in the shredding of reputations. However, this is one rumour that crawls under her skin and rubs it raw.

"Hey, Gossip girl barbies!" Catching their attention, her tone curt and biting. They turn dramatically towards hers, pencilled eyebrows scrunching in bored attention, their lips flicker upwards snidely, eyes roving over her face appraisingly. "Let me save you the brain space!" Words laden with derisive censure, "I'm Georgina sparks and I happen to know from experience that Chuck Bass does not say 'I love you'!" Finding more force in her voice than is necessary but it is solid and sure and a tad debasing, which is what these thick-headed girls deserve.

They had the insouciance to raise their noses at her, eyes flashing with amusement. "Yes," "He did," They respond coolly, the obnoxious tint of the upper-east side. Annoyance ripples across Georgina's face followed closely by simmering rancour, arid like dry ice because of the years it had been buried. "Gossip girl said it, and there is a very romantic video to complement it." Barbie one reiterates saucily, smirk full of gleeful chuckling. It isn't their deprecating tone or the sly looks they are throwing her way. It is something else that turns her blood to ice; it avalanches over her heart causing the organ to seize in her chest, shocked silent with the horrible truth and realisations. "Who?" Breathed faintly, lips struggle to dredge the question from the sourness flooding her mouth.

"Blair Waldorf!"

Georgina swallows harshly the pungent heat in her throat as her eyes shine regrettably with bare hurt dismay. The girls share a silent look of approval, before fixing her with a thoroughly belittling one as only two plastic barbies knew how, attempting to pass off privileged snootiness.

**Fifteen years ago**

"Georgina, will you come out already!" She jumps at the sharp tone in her mother's voice but then winces, pain scissoring through her torso. "Mom, I'm not feeling well. Can I stay in?" The girl tucked safely among blankets and teddy bears calls out, hope hidden carefully in her words.

Her mother makes an inaudible noise, the door muffles it but the reproachful hint is audible. Then Georgina hears the fading footfalls and she releases the tension in her body along with her anxiousness in a single gush of air.

She slumps backwards into the pillow, letting her taut body be as relaxed as it could possibly be, closes her eyes as she wets her dry lips. A slight itching in her throat calls for liquids but despite the need for refreshment, the steady throb of pain demands she remain in the reclined position, preferably forever.

Slowly, softly she draws in small breaths, focusing on them, counting them instead of letting her mind be preoccupied with the pain. Carefully, she readjusted the bag of frozen peas on her crotch; pressing so the chill would gave way to numbness. Eyelashes flutter close as fingertips brush the inner side of her thigh. A small smile flitters on her lips, shy and reminiscent.

_He covered her mouth with a primed, bruising kiss that engenders little quakes through the nerves of her body. Fingertips grazed her naked skin, following a path leading to her most intimate areas. It stole her breath away and left her aching with anticipation. When the contact actually happened, a white hot heat exploded in her stomach, sending delicious aftershocks to every crevice. Her fingers entangle themselves in his hair, liking the fact that they are long and free unlike the other boys who kept them short and controlled. _

_She breaks off the kiss to stare into his amorous liquid eyes, alive with passion that it stirs the lust pulsating at her centre. Their eyes exchange words with meaning, emotions that she imagined are pure and..special. It plays out exactly as her romance novels, the sweet prose foretelling a woman's awakening. He reignited the fiery kiss, gripping her head and demandingly drawing out a breathy moan from her. Velvet touch skimmed across her thighs, trailing tendrils of heat that burned in an amazing way, like delicious hot cocoa sliding down her throat instead it was his saccharine tongue, tangy with the cherry of desert. The scent of his light perfume, masculine and gentle, lures her into whirlpool of sexual headiness. The planes of his body are perfectly chiselled. Every movement of his is so smooth and intentional; it renders her writhing, breathless and moaning his name as if there is nothing in the world as important._

Georgina bit her lip as the beautiful memories flood her mind, her imagination creating a colourful world of ardour, fervour and intimacy. Charles Bass is busy in school but she can savour his presence in the room. Feel his eyes roaming over body, admiration in those beautiful pools of yearning, the weight of his body melded with hers, the friction so primal and exciting. When he teased her with his fingers and captivated with his lips, she knew she had lost her heart. No moment so perfect could be simply a tangle of limbs and a hallmark of pubescent wet dreams.

They had taken the time to know one another, of course it was awkward and forced but the atmosphere was tense to begin until he took charge and soothed her nervousness. Holding her hand and taking her on an exhilarating ride with every one of her senses treated to a tremendous experience. A sigh of ineffable satisfaction and her lips wear the evocative smile and her eyes dance in luminosity. "The first time is perfect, she is treated to the earth-shattering change of love and all the childish fantasies of inexperienced youth turn to nonsensical fragments of dust to be swept away by the dawn of a new sunrise." Georgina knows how she is going to pass the time until she adored him again, she would occupy herself with her favourite novel. Hopefully, by then the raspberry red that adorns her cheeks will have dissipated, the colour of bliss.

Serena said it best. You know it is love when your whole body quivers. Electricity sparkles on your fingertips and travels your spine. Your tongue remembers his taste. They had strawberries with cream but a tart saltiness coated his tongue. Little Georgie, saying his name with sultry reverence, as his mouth gently sucked a trail down her stomach, the sensations blossoming like a flower experiencing the first breath of air. She knew she had to say it. It fluttered next to her heart, the butterflies of love-could it be?

Georgina dressed carefully that day. Every inch of her patterned to his tastes; from the tumble of curls framing her oval face to the kind of shoes that gave her height but at the same time showed her little toes. He had enjoyed tweaking them playfully.

Should she hold his face, that's what some girls did on the television before they whispered in that sweet, mellifluous voice, a kaleidoscope of their hopes and dreams. Maybe she should do the deep-eyed stare but too much and he might get freaked out. Batting her eyelashes-he knew she had no reason to be coquettish, a blush suffused her cheeks. She smiled at her reflection-soon - she will have someone to share her lonely nights with on a timely basis.

His crass, mocking laughter assaulted her ears drilling deep into her. She blinked rapidly, struggling to drag herself from suffocation, thinking she had somehow stepped into some surreal world where Charles Bass is a wicked, warped entity. He couldn't be so brutal, not like her parents. It was present on the precipice of her tongue. It needed just a push. The word called love. He welcomed her into his bedroom. She saw nothing but him. The manor could have been decorated in candy canes but she doubted she would have noticed anything else. All that whirled in her mind, fuelled her beating heart, was him.

That was the last time she wore her heart on her sleeve or trusted anybody. She had learned her lesson when the last thing she saw wasn't a shred of pity or empathy. Just revulsion for believing in love and scorn for daring to dream that Chuck Bass could be interested in Georgina Sparks. The look was mirrored in her parent's eyes the next day when he publicly announced to the whole school what had transpired. Hate inside her bubbled for Serena too. The stupid plucky blond encouraged her to act naively when reality declared otherwise. That hate transformed her into who she is today.

Georgina sparks aimed for revenge because hate is what remained after the rest of her had met an untimely demise.

She remembered Chuck Bass from that day as full of rebuke and scalding contempt for the world and all their rules. Abrasive and cruel, some men were constructed from such parts, so love from them is impossible. So when she shrieked pathetically in a cracked and broken voice, nearly bowed to her knees. It was foolish of her to expect sympathy.

Hours had been spent in front of the mirror, willing the light to die in her eyes, deriding the ideals so they crumble into ash. Every day, she dedicated time to ensure that the Georgina who could be wounded by Chuck Bass would disappear. People should forget little Georgie ever existed...

**Present**

Her patented sarcastic, scathing laugh all in her full-toothed smile. Dark shadows shroud her face but instead of being covered, her sharp-edged, ashen features grow in dangerous prominence. The two girls though usually ditzy, know they have a reason to be afraid. Icy chills weave along the length of their spines. The aftertastes of their cocktails turn tart in their mouths. "Goodbye Ladies." But there is nothing pleasant in the farewell. Something is moving inside Georgina. Her demeanour is outwardly nonchalant but the impression cannot be mistaken for anything but ominous and wicked. Any second, they expect a vicious dragon to emerge from its cloaked shell of a girl. "By the way, look forward to your own obituaries on Gossip Girl!" Smiling emptily at them, sickeningly confident while her eyes are sinisterly mirthless. The two girls watch, mouth agape as the strange creature exists the bar, enveloped in her own ambiance that stank of wrath and lust.

**Please review! That is how I know you like it! Review for meee!**


End file.
